Island's Blood
by Froshe
Summary: UA. Matt, Mello, Beyond, Light, L et Near se retrouvent sur l'Ile du Diable, invités chacun pour de diverses raisons. Cependant lorsqu'une série de meurtre commence à être commise et que rien ne leur permet de s'enfuir... Leur train-train quotidien va vite être bouleversé... S'inspire en partie des Dix petits Nègres.


Heyy :D SI vous pouviez me laisser un ptit com' ça serait sympa :D Donc oui, c'est sur Death Note, mais comme c'est un UA, ou Univers Alternatif, n'ayz pas peur même sans avoir lu vous comprendRez :D

Dans un compartiment dépourvu de toute lumière, et essentiellement réservé au fumeurs de première classe, se trouvait le jeune Mail Jeevas, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Matt. Vêtu d'un t-shirt à manche longue à rayures noires et blanches, d'une veste en fourrure par dessus, d'un jean simple, de lunettes goggles reposant sur son front, et d'une cigarette au coin des lèvres, il reportait toute son attention sur la Gameboy qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts fins. Ne cessant de marmonner ou de jurer dans sa barbe ( d'ailleurs inexistante) des insultes à l'encontre de certains personnages du jeu ou encore vis à vis des créateurs, il aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre auprès des autres. Cependant, il occupait seul le vaste compartiment, le train ayant été à moitié vide, et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui se passait dehors.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, il reposa son jeu à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur les paysages qui défilaient à l'extérieur, ne reconnaissant absolument pas la contrée qu'ils traversaient.

Peu lui importait de toute façon.

Du haut de ses dix sept ans, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles et était considéré comme une personne assez associale. Un "sale Geek" comme on les nommait grossièrement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure inscrite sur son portable et esquissa une rapide grimace. Encore deux longues heures... Il venait tout juste de finir son niveau et s'il continuait à ce rythme, il aurait fini le jeu d'ici une quinzaine de minute. Voilà pourquoi il devait prendre son temps. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la WiFi ou le réseau là-bas. Dans ce coin perdu... S'il n'avait pas été obligé, il ne serait jamais venu. Mais seulement... Cette fois il n'avait pas eu le choix. On lui avait imposé de partir et il n'avait pas pu refuser. C'était bien la première fois que ses parents l'obligeaient à faire quelque chose... Aurait-il dû mieux répliquer ? De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant.

Et il était aussi confus que Mario cherchant la Princesse Peach dans le château de Bowser... Ou même que l'âme de la jeune fille au début de Beyond Two Souls...

Il reprit d'un air mi-résigné mi-énervé sa console de jeu avant de la reposer brutalement à ses côtés. Non. S'il finissait maintenant, il lui resterait plus d'une heure et demi à ne rien faire et à s'ennuyer. Or, n'étant pas capable de dormir dans le train, il n'aurait aucune occupation. Il valait mieux attendre pour reprendre la partie. Encore une quinzaine de minute. Et il ferait attention à aller plus lentement, histoire de ne pas mourir d'ennui pendant un long moment sitôt le jeu fini.

... ça y est, c'est bon ? Il pouvait la reprendre ?

* * *

Dans la rangée du début, vers les places 4A, 4B et 4c, Raito Yagami appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud dans cet avion ! Il ne savait même pas quel degré il faisait. Sûrement dans les trente-cinq, quarante à ce niveau-là... Le jeune homme âgé de dix sept ans se passait la main dans les cheveux toutes les trois secondes, se décoiffant lentement mais sûrement à mesure que le temps passait. Certes, normalement, c'était quelqu'un de droit et de digne, mais la chaleur avait raison de lui. Sa chevelure d'un châtain clair était ébouriffé dans tous les sens, donnant une expression de désordre savamment recherché bien que le résultat ait été obtenu tout à fait au hasard. Raito, ou Light comme l'appelaient certains de ses camarades tira légèrement sur le haut de sa chemise blanche, laissant apparaître un léger carré de peau. Fils d'un inspecteur de police, il était très noble dans sa façon d'être en général, et ne commettait jamais aucune maladresse. Sa devise semblait d'être le meilleur, et en tout. Etudiant modèle, peut-être même le premier du Japon, il faisait la gloire et la fierté de sa famille. Tout le contraire de sa soeur, Sayu légèrement empotée et douée d'un Q.I bien inférieur au sien.

Frôlant une nouvelle fois ses mèches lisses de ses mains, il fixa de son regard le hublot de l'avion, cherchant à apercevoir la terre malgré les deux heures qui le séparait de sa destination. Quel ennui... Il venait à peine de finir le livre qu'il avait emmené et ayant sous-estimé ses capacités de lecture, n'en avait pas pris d'autre. Quel imbécile, se dit-il, rongé par l'ennui. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à un voisin de lui prêter un livre ? Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci accepterait, et il bénéficierait d'une occupation durant les prochaines cent vingt minutes.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin. Il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis le décollage, trop occupé avec l'intrigue de son livre. Un roman policier que lui avait conseillé un de ses camarades, ayant pour une fois trouvé ce qui plaisait à Light, et celui-ci s'était plongé dedans avec plaisir. Il aimait vraiment lire. Il n'allait pas débiter toutes ces sornettes sur lesquelles il se sentait transporté dans un autre monde, qu'il était ému par la teneur du roman ou encore qu'il ressentait les émotions des personnages, non, c'était tout simplement qu'il aimait lire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Light posa son regard sur les mains de son voisin. Il aimait commencer par regarder les mains de ses interlocuteur. En général, si elles étaient soignées mais pas maquillée, la personne était cultivée, droite, intelligente, comme il les appréciait. De vulgaires mains banales lui faisaient face. Ni soignées, ni maquillées. Simples. Il remonta son regard, jusqu'à accrocher son regard à celui de l'autre personne.

Un adolescent endormi.

* * *

Nate River faisait semblant de dormir. Comprenons-le bien, il avait horreur des transports, sans pour autant en être malade, et il ne supportait pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Une sorte de phobie étrange, mais c'était un fait. Cependant, il sentait une sorte de présence, comme si une personne le regardait intensément, et il ne le supportait pas. Il ramena donc sa main à son visage, saisissant une de ses bouclettes blanches et la faisant s'entortiller autour de son doigt, avant de plisser ses yeux et de les ouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa main d'une couleur si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un mort, et la mèche incolore qui s'enroulait autour, suivant ses contours. Nate tourna ensuite lentement sa tête, ouvrant ses grands yeux noirs à la manière d'une chouette, pour voir un adolescent qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, avec des cheveux châtains clairs désordonnés qui l'observait d'un oeil inquisiteur. Nate avait l'habitude qu'on le fixe à cause de ses problème d'albinos mais la raison semblait être différente ici. Comme si son voisin voulait... Lui demander quelque chose. Il y avait une manière étrange dans sa façon de le regarder.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie, étrangement ni chaleureuse ni hostile. Une voix d'une neutralité effrayante.

\- En fait oui, Mr. Je voudrais vous demander, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, si vous aviez à votre disposition un livre que vous pourriez me prêter. Je me suis malheureusement mal organisé et je n'avais pas prévu un deuxième livre pour le trajet, répondit son voisin, avec une une fausse amabilité.

Nate était assez doué pour reconnaître les véritables intentions des gens, et sauf erreur de sa part, l'adolescent à ses côtés voulait vraiment un livre mais sa politesse aimable était inventée. C'est pour cela qu'il esquissa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre un livre à la couverture noire en le sortant de son sac.

\- Near. Appelez-moi Near. C'est un roman d'Agatha Christie. Je vous laisse lire le résumer sans vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue, mais ce n'est pas banal. Si vous vous intéressez aux romans policiers, vous adorerez lâcha-t-il de ce même ton aux sonorités froides.

\- Je vous remercie Near, je m'appelle Light. Je connais en effet cette auteure, et j'ai lu nombre de ces livres que je trouve toujours très intéressants, le remercia le dénommé Light avec un sourire en coin cette fois sincère.

Near lui accorda un vague signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire avant de retourner se plonger dans ses pensées en refermant ses paupières. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi cette lettre lui avait été envoyée... Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Peut-être que tout cela cachait un mystère qu'il serait ravi de découvrir...

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'est bon, il était sûr de craquer dans les dix prochaines minutes. Voire moins. 5 minutes. Encore moins en fait. Il allait exploser tout de suite ! On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'un naturel patient, mais cette situation, il en était sûr, aurait fait bouillir de rage chaque être humain sur terre dans le même cas que le sien. Il se leva en trombe et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, encore, comme il le faisait toutes les secondes depuis approximativement une demi-heure. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Le tanguement du bâteau le fit reprendre, légèrement, ses esprits tandis qu'il se ruait dehors pour prendre l'air. Il sortit son arme de sa poche, l'effleurant délicatement des doigts, tâtant la rudesse du métal et caressant presque la crosse de son Beretta. Il le remit dans sa poche d'un air distant, avant de saisir la chaîne qu'il portait autour du coup et de la tordre entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme âgé d'approximativement dix-sept, dix-huit ans, se pencha au dessus de la rambarde du bateau et admira quelques secondes l'écume des vagues qui venaient frapper les bords du navire, avant se relever et de faire les cents pas.

Il était assurément en manque ! Pas une seule fois, il ne pensa à la raison pour laquelle il avait été invité sur cette île, trop occupé à se morfondre et à s'agiter. Il avait été si rapide et s'était pris tellement au dernier moment qu'il avait oublié. Un flash se fit dans sa tête, et il bondit dans la cabine du Navigateur, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Celui-ci manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant un jeune homme tout habillé de cuir noir, la coupe au carrée blonde comme une fille, se précipiter vers lui en lui mettant un flingue sous le cou.

Cependant il avait l'habitude et ne lâcha qu'un soupir agacé en lui désignant du regard une valise posée à l'écart dans sa cabine.

\- C'est là... Arrête un peu, tu vas finir encore plus que dépendant, grogna-t-il exténué.

L'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et s'empressa de se jeter sur la valise, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de convoitise, avec une lueur d'envie presque maladive, tandis qu'il soulevait le sachet posé à l'intérieur. I le déchira d'un brusque coup de dent, déversant le contenu dans ses mains et sur le plancher, ce qui fit lâcher un nouveau soupir au Capitaine. Quel gamin...

Le jeune homme agrippa une barre de chocolat noir et s'empressa de mordre dedans. Oh mon dieu... C'était si bon ! Comment avait-il pu vivre sans ne serait-ce qu'une simple demi-heure ?

Non, décidément Mihael Kheel ou Mello pour la plupart des gens n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

* * *

De longues mèches de cheveux noirs se balançaient de droite à gauche, menés par la brise légère du vent tandis que leur propriétaire était assis sur le siège passager, aux côtés du conducteur, la vitre entrouverte. Celui-ci s'était assis d'une façon assez singulière, s'accroupissant en relevant les genoux.

\- J'étais vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda-t-il avec une voix morne, dépourvue de tout enthousiasme.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais très bien, Ryuzaki, répondit son interlocuteur avec la même passion dans la voix. Si on avait pu choisir, tu ne serais jamais allé là-bas évidemment.

Le dénommé Ryuzaki afficha un sourire en coin, assez sceptique, tandis qu'il haussait ses épaules. De toute façon, Soichiro avait raison. Les deux n'avaient rien pu faire. C'était un chantage et ils le savaient très bien.

\- Ce n'est que pour un mois de toute façon, finit-il par dire perplexe. Je survivrais.

\- On peut dire que ça te fera des vacances, en quelque sorte, renchérit Soichiro.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux une sorte de sourire complice avant que Ryuzaki, dont le nom était un pseudonyme, ne se remette à manger sa part de gâteau, implacablement. Il essayait de paraître calme, il le devait après tout, mais il bouillonnait de curiosité. Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé une lettre pareille ? Et pourquoi devait-il aller sur une île pour la rencontrer ? Il détestait ne pas avoir réponse à une égnime, lui qui était si doué pour les résoudre. Il avait dû abandonner le service pendant un moment, un mois pour être précis, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelque chose dont il ne savait absolument rien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait aller là-bas. Et rien ne l'agaçait plus que de ne pas savoir quelque chose.

\- Je me demandais qui ça peut bien être... marmonna-t-il en se mordillant le pouce. Il avait prit cette habitude au fil des années, et ne l'avait jamais corrigée. Si ça l'aidait à réfléchir... Autant que le sucre d'ailleurs. Il se dépêcha de finir d'engloutir les quatre parts de tartelettes à la fraise posées devant lui, sous le regard amusé mais étrangement lassé de Soichiro.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais hein ? plaisanta le conducteur.

\- Le sucre ne fait pas grossir si on utilise son cerveau. Il stimule les capacités et la mémoire grise, énonça Ryuuzaki calmement mais cachant à peine son sourire amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout souvenir d'avoir eu cette conversation plus d'un millier fois... rétorqua le plus âgé en se concentrant sur la route.

Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine année environ piocha un biscuit en dorme de panda à côté de lui et l'écrasa entre son index et son pouce avant de l'avaler, avec un regard qui se fit sombre mais inquisiteur.

\- Vraiment... Je me demande ce qui peut bien nous attendre là-bas. Et surtout, qui.


End file.
